


Don't Get Lost in Heaven

by gothiethefairy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Fix-It of Sorts, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Takes place during the middle of Kingsman: The Golden Circle, idk if i should use the major character death warning bc harry ain't dead lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: “This ain’t that kind of movie.”The sound of the gun going off.The burning, hot Kentucky sun on his skin.The smell of his blood running down his face.A darkness.Then, a flash of light. The sound of silence turning in his ears. Suddenly, of all things, footsteps. Casually walking up to him. It stops. Someone lets out a low whistle.“Fuck, Harry. You got old.”Harry encounters an old friend who gives him a much needed pep talk.





	Don't Get Lost in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> _they got locks on the gate_
> 
>  
> 
> _don't go over the edge_
> 
>  
> 
> _you'll make a big mistake_

_“This ain’t that kind of movie.”_

The sound of the gun going off.

The burning, hot Kentucky sun on his skin.

The smell of his blood running down his face.

A darkness.

Then, a flash of light. The sound of silence turning in his ears. Suddenly, of all things, footsteps. Casually walking up to him. It stops. Someone lets out a low whistle.

“Fuck, Harry. You got old.”

Harry opens his eyes and squints, first seeing nothing but pure whiteness all around. But he does see a figure standing over him. He blinks the spots away, aware of the fact that only one of his eyes is blinking. The figure finally comes into view, a young man in a bespoke, black suit. Much like any other Kingsman suit. Golden hair and stunning blue eyes. For a moment, Harry thought it was Eggsy. He gets a better looks however and he stares, confused and amazed.

“…Lee?”

Lee grins at him and extends his hand out. “Need a hand, Galahad?”

Harry cautiously takes the hand, allowing Lee to pull him up. He stumbles a bit and looks around. They were…nowhere. Or somewhere. Harry wasn’t sure. It was all just a big, white empty space. Harry feels something sticking on his face and he lightly touches the side of his cheek. He looks down at his fingertips to see blood. He looks back up at Lee.

“I suppose to safe to say that I’m dead?” He asks.

Lee makes a face and shrugs. “Kind of, sort of.” He answers.

“Where are we? Heaven? Or the after-life?” Harry asks, almost sarcastically.

Lee pops his lips, his hands going into his pockets. “Well, it ain’t heaven. But it ain’t hell neither, if that’s what you’re worried about. No, they like to call it the “In Between”. As weird as that sounds.”

“They?” Harry asks, raising a brow at Lee.

“Yes,” Lee says with a cheeky grin, “They. The ones allowing me to even meet with you.”

“You wouldn’t _believe_ the rules they got around here, Harry. Almost makes Kingsman look like a sanctuary.” Lee jokes, chuckling. “C’mon, I know you got loads of questions so how about you’s take a seat?”

Harry turns around to see a chair, much like the ones from Kingsman, suddenly behind him. He turns back to see Lee already sitting a similar chair as well. He slowly sits down and the two stare at each other. Lee smiles at him, his hands folded on his lap. Harry couldn’t believe how much Lee looks like Eggsy. Even the same mannerism. He really was his son’s father.

“Why am I here?” Harry asks.

“Because I wanted to see you.” Lee answers.

Harry raises his brows at him. Lee smiles (Eggsy’s smile) and lifts his hands up in a defeating manner. “Well, okay. That’s not the _only_ reason why.”

Harry waits. Lee gets up, walking around the chair, his back to Harry as he looks out to the white nothingness. “I never got to thank you, Harry.” Lee starts.

“Thank me? For what?”

“For giving me a chance at Kingsman. For seeing that, I too had the potential. You really believed in me and I saw through it till the end. I just always wanted to thank you for that.”

Guilt bubbled in Harry’s stomach. “Lee…I’m the reason why you’re…”

Lee turns back around, frowning at Harry. “Don’t start on that. It was _my_ decision, Harry.”

“But it’s why you’re gone now.” Harry resorts back, getting up from his seat. “If I haven’t missed the bloody grenade—”

“But you still did, Harry. You’re not perfect. Fuck, no one’s perfect. Why do you keep beatin’ yourself up over this?”

“I ruined your family, Lee.” Harry snaps. “Your wife, your son…”

Lee smiles at the mention of them. “Hey, who knows what would’ve happened, eh? But that’s the past now, Harry. Do I miss my family? Of course, I do. But I don’t blame you for the decisions _they_ made. Life’s just funny that way.”

Lee pauses, looking down at his shoes. Another trait Eggsy does from time to time. He licks his dry lips and sighs.

“Everything I’ve done,” Lee began, quoting Harry, “Has been about trying to repay him.”

Harry doesn’t say anything. The argument he had with Eggsy comes back to him. The heartbroken expression on Eggsy’s face. His eyes brimming with tears threatening to fall. His voice, soft and vulnerable, trying to apologizing to Harry.

Lee looks back up at Harry. “Harry, do you care about my son?”

Taken back by the question, Harry answers roughly, “Of course I do.”

Lee stares at him. His eyes determined to see if Harry was lying. The same kind of determination Harry seen in Eggsy’s eyes. Determined to prove everyone, even Harry, wrong.

Lee sniffs, looking away as he hid a small smile. “There is actually another reason why you’re here.” Lee sighs and smiles at Harry. “I asked them to give you a second chance, Harry.”

Harry blinks. “Why?”

Lee’s smile turns softer as he says, “Because you promised my son you’ll come back.”

He pushes his hair back, the same kind of way Eggsy does, and closes his eyes. “He needs you, Harry. He’s lost so much before. I don’t want him losing you too.”

Lee opens his eyes, tears already in them. “You gotta promise to be there for him from now on. Don’t do it because I’m askin’ ya to or because you still feel guilty about what happened to me. Do it because you love my son. I know you do, so just promise that you’ll be with him.”

Harry feels his heart ache for Lee. For Eggsy, alone back there. Without Kingsman. Without him. He takes a deep breath and nods. Lee grins again and wipes his eyes. “There’s still a catch to all this still.” He warns Harry.

“Isn’t there always? In these kinds of scenarios?” Harry teases, smiling.

Lee chuckles, shaking his head. “You won’t be yourself again, Harry. When you go back.”

“I imagine getting shot in the face can do that to a fellow.” Harry says, nodding.

Lee chuckles again. “There’s…There’s also a chance you won’t remember any of this.”

That shuts Harry up. He frowns, bewildered. “If I end up forgetting all this, then how are you sure I’ll remember the promise?”

“Because you’re Harry Hart. You’ll just know it. Feel it. You’re pretty good at keepin’ your promises anyway.” Lee answers, smiling.

Harry smiles back, chuckling. Lee goes up to Harry and pulls him in for a hug. Harry stiffens, feeling Lee’s arms around him. He slowly relaxes into the touch, closing his eyes. Memories of the days of Lee’s recruitment and training came flashing into his head. Harry sighs, almost smelling Lee’s hair.

“It’s so good to see you again, Lee.” Harry whispers.

Lee doesn’t answer, he holds Harry tighter. The white nothing feels like it’s echoing now. Harry feels Lee grip on his shoulders, pulling away from the hug. They both stare at each other eyes. “Eggsy looks so much like you, Lee.” Harry finally admits.

Lee chuckles, still gripping on Harry’s shoulders. His smile is sad now. “Time’s up, Galahad. You gotta go now.”

Before Harry could say anything else, Lee gives him a harsh shove. Harry goes falling, and falling, and falling. Lee’s gone now, vanishing away with the white nothing and a burst of butterflies blinds Harry. The sound of fluttering wings burns in Harry’s ears as he keeps falling. He closes his eyes, waiting for impact. Waiting for something.

The wings stop.

The sound of a machine beeping.

“Sir? Can you hear me?”

He opens his eyes. One of them anyway. He blinks, the light burning on his face. He looks around, confused. A figure standing over him, holding something in their hands. It’s a clipboard. He looks around the room and he’s lost.

“Sir? It’s alright. You’re safe now. Can you tell me your name?”

He looks over to the person holding the clipboard. A young black woman with glasses. He frowns at her question. Name? Name…

“Harry.” He answers softly.

“Very good, Harry.” The woman says as she writes down on her clipboard. “Tell me, what’s the last thing you remember?”

Harry thinks, clenching and unclenching his hands. “I…I don’t know. Studying, I think. I…I study butterflies.”

The woman looks up from her clipboard, frowning. “Are you sure that’s what you remember?”

“…Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Harry stiffens when Eggsy’s arms go around him, holding him tightly. The puppy in his hands squirms, giving out small whimpers. He’s felt this before, but it was still blurry to him. Harry relaxes into Eggsy’s hold, turning his head, almost smelling Eggsy’s hair. The strong need to protect not just the puppy in his hands but this boy holding him like he’ll fade away, comes back in full force.

“Eggsy…” Harry whispers and he hears Eggsy give out a small sob.

_“I need you.”_ He remembers Eggsy desperately telling him earlier.

He places a small kiss on the side of Eggsy’s head.

“Eggsy…” He whispers again, softer this time.

Eggsy doesn’t let go of him and Harry doesn’t pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guess who saw "kingsman: the golden circle" a while ago and uhhhhhhh, was kinda disappointed with it? 
> 
> anyway lol i had this idea in my head for a while and thought i could use it now bc ilu harry but get ur head out of the rocks lol. (also idk if it's taboo to think about but anyone ever think maybe, just maybe, harry might've had feelings for lee? just a thought.) expect fix-it fics from me coming soon bc ktgc ticked me off that much lol
> 
> (i also wanna thank the people who left me all those nice comments on my fic, "too honest"!!)
> 
> this fic was self-beta'd and non-britpicked so apologies for many mistakes.
> 
> r/r please!


End file.
